Naruto in: Peter Pan
by AssassinErik
Summary: this is a peter pan story with naruto characters in it. i don't own from naruto or peter pan
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto in: Peter Pan**

Cast:  
>Naruto: Peter Pan<br>Sakura: Tinkerbell  
>Hinata: Wendy<br>Neji: John  
>Hanabi: Michael<br>Hiashi: Mr. Darling  
>Mikoto: Mrs. Darling<br>Tsunade: Aunt Millicent  
>Sasuke: Slightly<br>Shikamaru: Nibs  
>Kiba and Shino: The Twins<br>Choji: Tootles  
>Lee: Curley<br>Tenten: Tiger Lily  
>Madara: Captain Hook<br>Obito: Mr. Smee  
>(the rest are all the same) <p>

Chapter 1: the shadow of a little boy

A time of a story like this has happened in a small town known as Konoha in Japan. It happened in a house of a family known as the Hyuga's, because a girl named Hinata Hyuga was the kind of girl who loved being a childish kid. Ever sence she was a little girl, her mother Mikoto Hyuga would always tell stories about fairy tales and maybe even some Shakespeare stories. Hinata loved telling stories and playing as if she was in the stories with her little sister Hanabi. There was also Hinata's cousin Neji, he was older than she was but he still loved hinata's childish stories and playing along with her and Hanabi. Neji use to live with his parents but the both died due to an unknown illness and was arranged to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousins. Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuga was a practical man who was a banker and had plenty of love for his daughters and nephew, even if they act pretty childish for their age. And there was Mikoto's sister Tsunade, she was the one who would watch over the children whenever their dog Nana who was their nurse was chained up, and their parents went out, or she would just come over just to have fun with her family. 

One night on a snowing night, the Hyuga kids were playing in the nursery when Hinata's mother walked in wearing a lovely light purple dress.

"Mikoto!" shouted Hinata's father as he walked in wearing a fancy black tuxedo while holding a white tie in his right hand. "Oh, there you are Mikoto." 

"Why, what's the matter Hiashi dear?" Mikoto asked her husband

"The matter? This tie, it will not tie around my neck. Around the bed post oh yes but around my neck no, it begs to be excused." Hiashi said with a disappointed face because he can't tie his own tie

"Say it again Daddy, say it again." cried Hanabi with a loud cheerful tone

"Settle down Hanabi sweat heart, a little less noise please" Hiashi said making Hanabi frown in disappointment "Now please help my Mikoto, if I don't get this tie around my neck, we won't go out to dinner tonight. And if we don't go out to dinner tonight, I could never show my face in the office again. And if I can show my face in the office again, you and I will starve and our children and nephew will be flung out into the streets."

"Oh father!" Cried Hinata worried about what her father said

"Do not worry Hiashi sweat heart" said Mikoto as she tied the tie around Hiashi's neck "There, I got it tied for you dear."

"What? oh, well then, were alright for another day" said Hiashi with a smiling chuckle on his face

"Yay, were alright for another day!" cried Hinata and Neji at the same time hearing the good news. Then Nana, the nurse of the children who was a dog, came up to Neji yapping at him meaning she was telling him to take his bath

"I will not take my bath Nana" Said Neji while staring down at Nana

"Neji go and take your bath at once, please your filthy body will stink up the house if you don't" Hiashi said

"Oh yes Uncle Hiashi" said Neji as he walked to the bathroom to bathe

"And you go wash up too Hinata my love" said Mikoto as Hinata nods and goes to the ladies bathroom to wash up. Then Hanabi tapped on her mother's back trying to get her attention "Oh, yes Hanabi sweety?"

"At what time was I born Mommy?" ask Hanabi with a curious face

"Why, you were born at 2 O clock in the night time Dearest." Said Mikoto as she bent down smiling at her daughter

"Oh mother I hope I didn't wake you." said Hanabi as her mother couldn't resist her adorableness and gave her a nose kiss while humming and Hiashi was chuckling with amusement and happiness as his daughter went off wanting to wait for her siblings

"Oh they are rather the sweetest children anyone could ever ask for, don't you think so Hiashi?" asked Mikoto turning to her husband

"There is no other better child in the entire world." said Hiashi as he turned to a mirror "Now then, oh no look Mikoto I have hair all over my trousers." Hiashi was now upset again

"here is a lint roller my dear"

"Oh thank you." said Hiashi as he took the lint roller "You know Mikoto, I think it is a mistake having a dog for a nurse, she looks at the children as if they are puppies."

"Hiashi we must keep Nana." said Mikoto with a worried face

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why, a few nights ago, I saw a face at the window." said Mikoto catching her husband's attention

"A face at the window, four floors up?"

"It was the face of a little boy, he was trying to get in. I was sitting by the fire, when suddenly I felt a draft as if the windows were open, I looked and I saw that boy in the room."

"Oh I dare say, how did he get through the…."

"But wait, he escaped but his shadow had no time to get out."

"His what?!" said Hiashi in surprise

"His shadow, I hid it. I rolled it up…." said Mikoto as she walked up to a drawer and pulled out something that looked like a shadow of a little kid "….and, here it is." 

Hiashi gasped in surprise and amazement, he had never seen a shadow off of a person before

"Well I don't think its anyone we know." Hiashi said

"I think that boy has been coming back each night, trying to get his shadow. However I didn't tell you everything, the boy wasn't exactly alone. He was accompanied by….I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Accompanied by what sweat heart?"

"By a bolt of light, no bigger than my fist. It darted around the room like a living thing."

"Most unusual."

"Hiashi what could this mean?"

"What indeed" 

Just then, the children walk in with Nana and Nana walks across Hiashi's legs leaving some of her hair on his trousers and rams her head into a corner of a dresser.

"Oh why me, I've got hair all over my trousers again!" Hiashi hollered

"Oh no Nana!" cried the children as they ran over to Nana to comfort her

"Oh go ahead, con her!" hollered Hiashi irritated that he is being ignored "no one ever cons me, I have hair on my trousers so why shouldn't I be conned, why why why?"

"Hiashi please not so loud, the neighbors will hear." said Mikoto

"Well let the whole world here!" said Hiashi

"Oh for heaven's sake." said Mikoto

"I refuse to allow that dog to stay in this house for one hour longer." said Hiashi as he walked over to where Nana was

"Wait father!" cried Hinata

"Envain Hinata, Envain." said Hiashi and he turned from Hinata to face Nana "Your place is in the yard!" he hollered as Nana barked at him

"Hiashi, remember what I told you, that boy…." said Mikoto as she was cut off by Hiashi

"Am I master in this house, or is she?" said Hiashi as he pointed to Nana "Come along." 

Nana just barked at him and placed her head down like she was going to stay put no matter what.

"COME ON NANA!" yelled Hiashi even louder but Nana just barked again "a kind Nana?" Nana just barked "A good Nana" she barked again "A pretty Nana?" Nana then lifted her head "Oh yes pretty Nana come on pretty come here" and Nana walked over to him as he grabbed her collar by surprise

"Gotcha, now come along Nana its out time you go" said Hiashi as he pulled Nana to the door while she was barking sadly. Then the children rush to the window with Mikoto and watch their father

"He's going to chain her up, she's awfully unhappy" said Neji

"No Neji that's not her unhappy bark, that's her bark when she smells danger" said Hinata

"Danger, are you sure Hinata?" asked Mikoto

"Oh yes, is anything there mother?" asked Hinata with worrie

"Oh nothing at all, it's all quiet as stiff" said Mikoto as she closed the windows and had a scared look on her face "Oh dear, I wish I wouldn't have to go out to dinner tonight"

"Can anything harm us mommy after the nightlights are lit?" asked Hanabi

"No precious, they are the eyes a mother leaves behind, to guard her children" said Mikoto as she smiled at her daughter "Now sing your good night song and into your bed"

"Tempered shepard, tempered shepard, let me help you count your sheep. One in the meadow, two in the garden, three in the nursery fast asleep" sang the children as they got into their beds.

"Fast asleep" said Mikoto as she was turning on the night lights

"One save your present" sang Hinata

"Two close your eyes and" sang Neji

"Three safe and happily fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep" sang Hanabi as she finished the song and they all closed their eyes

"Now all go to sleep" said Mikoto as she turned off the nursery light "Dear night light, let protect my sleeping children and nephew, burn clear and instead of fast, tonight" she said as she left the room and left the children to fall asleep 


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto in: Peter Pan**

Chapter 2: Naruto Uzumaki

Hiashi and Mikoto left the house leaving Tsunade to watch over the children while they were out for dinner. Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi were all sleeping peacefully and there seemed to be nothing unusual going on while they were sleeping. But then, the nursery windows opened up a crack and a bolt of light started flying around the nursery. The bolt of light went over to Nana's dog house and landed on the floor, the light died down a little bit and the bolt of light revealed what looked like a pink haired female fairy with green eyes in a pink dress. The fairy looked in the dog house and had a disappointed face, and she continued to fly around the room. The fairy flew to the children's night lights and blew them out, and she looked in the closet and pulled out all of the pockets of clothes that the children had and she once again had a disappointed face. The fairy then flew over to a night stand and pulled out two small drawers and had an even more disappointed face and she pushed the drawers back in. Then she pulled out the big drawer underneath the two small drawers and her disappointed face was replaced with a face of joy and she flew over to a doll house and hid herself in it and the windows of the doll house glew a red light. The windows of the nursery widened more and without waking up Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi, a blonde boy with blue eyes and whisker markings on his cheeks and wearing a outfit that seemed to be made entirely out of leaves and twigs, flew right into the nursery and landed on the floor without making a sound. The boy looked around the nursery like he was looking for something.

"Sakura?" whispered the boy walking around the nursery "Sakura."

The boy then heard Nana barking and became frightened and flew over to the corner of the nursery and coward in the shades. When Nana stopped darking, the boy stood up and looked around the nursery again.

"Sakura?" whispered the boy again looking around the room "Sakura."

The boy started walking around the nursery again.

"Alright Sakura, where are you?" asked the boy whispering

"Over here." came a voice from inside the doll house which turned out to be the voice of the fairy whose name was Sakura.

"Oh there you are Sakura, you come out of that house. Wait, Sakura, do you know where they put it?"

"Yes, over here." Sakura flew over to the night stand

"Over there? But which drawer?"

"Umm hang on." Sakura looked in the drawers again

"Go on Sakura, hurry up."

"Oh right in here." Sakura pointed to the big drawer underneath the two small drawers

"This one?" The boy rushed over to the drawer and opened it up and Sakura flew right into it. The boy then pulled out the thing Mikoto said was the shadow of a little boy, and he closed the drawer trapping Sakura inside and he chuckled at himself finding what he was looking for.

"My shadow." said the boy dancing around to the middle of the nursery, and stopped while looking at his shadow "Shadow, stick."

The boy place the head of the shadow on his head hoping it would stick, but the shadow fell to the floor when he let go.

"Shadow? Stick." said the boy trying to stick it again but failed again. The boy turned around and growled in irritation.

"Alright shadow…." said the boy walking over to the night stand and grabbed a bar of soap and walked back over to the shadow "….I'll stick you on with soap."

The boy straitened out the body of the shadow and the boy used his spit to the soap to work and rubbed the soap on his feet while laughing at the ticklish feeling. The boy rubbed his feet on the feet of the shadow trying to stick it on.

"Shadow, stick." said the boy hopping over about 6 inches and he turned around to see his shadow still not sticking onto his feet

"Shadow, what's wrong with you c'mon up." said the boy crouching down and banging the feet of the shadow against his own "Shadown, stick stick Stick!"

No matter what he did, the boy just couldn't get the shadown to stick to his own body, and tears started dwelling up in his eyes.

"Shadow what's the matter with you?" said the boy crying. The sounds of the boys crying started to wake up Hinata and she looked over her bed to see Naruto in front of it crying on his knees.

"Boy…." said Hinata startling the boy "Why are you crying?"

The boy stood up straight and because he was in the presence of a female, he bowed to her.

"What is your name?" asked the boy

"Hinata Moira Angela Hyuga." Said Hinata bowing back to him "What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I am so sorry."

"Doesn't matter."

"Where do you live?"

"Second star to the right and strait on till morning."

"What a funny address."

"No it isn't."

"I I mean is that what they put on your letters?"

"I don't get any letters."

"But your mother gets letters."

"I don't have a mother."

"Oh Naruto…." Hinata rushed over to hug Naruto but he put his hand in front of her like wanted her to stop.

"You must not touch me." said Naruto

"Why?" asked Hinata

"Nobody has ever touched me."

"Why not?"

"….I don't know."

"Well no wonder you were crying."

"I wasn't crying about mothers, I just can't get my shadow to stick on."

"Your shadow has come off of you?" Hinata looked around the floor in shock

"It's dead" said Naruto pointing to the shadow on the ground and Hinata turned around to see it.

"Oh, how awful." said Hinata

"Yes, dead." said Naruto picking up the shadow and dropping it back onto the ground.

Hinata noticed the bar of soap on the ground and picked it up.

"I take it, you were trying to stick it on with soap." said Hinata

"Well then?" asked Naruto

"Well then let's try sewing it on."

"Oh, what is sewing?"

"My word, you are dreadfully ignorant."

"No I am not."

"I shall sew it on for you my little man."

"Alright."

"But first we'll need a little more light."

Hinata walked over to the switch and turned on the nursery room lights.

"There we go." said Hinata "Now sit right down."

"Umm on the floor?" asked Naruto

"Yes."

"Alright."

Naruto sat right down and Hinata walked over to the night stand and got her sewing kit and walked back over to Naruto and pulled out a needle.

"Oh I must warn you, this will be pretty painful." said Hinata

"I never cry." said Naruto

Hinata placed the toes of the shadow on Naruto's toes and started sewing the shadow onto him. Naruto was grunting and meeping in pain from the sharpness of the needle going through his skin. When Hinata finished sewing Naruto's shadow on, he stood up and moved his legs around and his shadow looked a bit wrinkly.

"Aw my shadows kinda creased a bit." said Naruto

"Well perhaps I should have ironed it." said Hinata

Naruto's shadow started to move a little causing him to move around some more, and after moments of movement, the shadow was following along with Naruto's every actions. Naruto was full of joy and danced around the room.

"Whoa calm down Naruto, it's only a shadow." said Hinata

"Yes, but it's all mine. Oh I am so clever, oh the cleverness of me." said Naruto.

Hinata was in shock not that Naruto was happy, but that he had completely forgotten she sewed his shadow on for him.

"You conceited." said Hinata feeling offended "Of course, I did nothing."

"Nah that's not true, you did a little." said Naruto trying to sound positive

"A little? If I am no use I can at least withdraw." said Hinata as she walked back over to her bed and covered her whole body with the sheets in irritation.

Naruto felt guilty that he made Hinata upset and went over to her bed to comfort her.

"Hinata, don't withdraw. I can't help crowing when I'm pleased with myself." Said Naruto trying to clear his Name to not sound like a cocky jerk "Hinata, one girl is more worth than twenty boys."

Hinata just couldn't resist the sweet voice that no girl could ever resist coming from Naruto, and she uncovered her face to look at him.

"Do you really think so Naruto?" asked Hinata

"Yes I do." said Naruto

"Then I won't withdraw." Hinata lifted her body and she looked at Naruto with delight "I think what you said was just perfectly sweet of you Naruto, I would like to give you a kiss for it."

Naruto then had a facial expression of excitement and he held out his hand expecting Hinata to hand him something.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?" asked Hinata

"I shall know when you give me one." said Naruto.

Hinata looked on her thumb of her left hand and noticed she was still wearing a thimble from when she was sewing Naruto's shadow onto him, and she placed it in his hand. Naruto examined the thimble in curiosity since he never really knew what a kiss was.

"Oh a kiss, now should I give you a kiss?" asked Naruto

"If you'd like." said Hinata as she closed her eyes and pushed out her lips a little bit and was leaning closer to Naruto.

Naruto looked around himself but he could hardly see anything but he did find an acorn like button on one of the twigs of his outfit and took it off and placed it into Hinata's hand.

"Oh a buttom." said Hinata with delight looking at the buttom

"Yes." said Naruto

"Naruto I am going to wear it on this chain around my neck." Hinata attached the button onto the chain

"Alright, if you wish."

Hinata couldn't really tell what it was that was attracting her to Naruto, but what she did know, was Naruto definitely was the most clever boy she ever met, even if he was pretty ignorant.


End file.
